Truth or Dare?
by o0Niiki0o
Summary: Hamtaro and the gang are bored at Bijou's Mansion and someone suggests to play Truth or Dare, read this story to hear the hilarious dares they have to do and the secrets they confess in this story!
1. Up for a Game of Truth Or Dare?

**This story is about all the little Ham Hams everyone loves from Hamtaro, but instead of being ham hams, they are ham ham humans, and they are all around 16 (With the exception of Cappy and Penelope, who are both around three years younger then everyone else ahem 13 in other words :3), and they are playing a wild game of truth or dare Enjoy:D**

"What is there to do?" Penelope asked, staring blankly at the wall.

"I don't know." Panda shrugged.

Everyone was over at Bijou's Mansion for a sleepover on a stormy night. Thunder was booming and lightning appeared outside from time to time.

"We could have a pie eating competition!" Oxnard squealed, clapping his hands like a little girl.

Everyone stared at Oxnard for a moment, wondering if there will ever be a time where he is not hungry.

"I take that as a no,..." Oxnard said sheepishly.

"I KNOW!" Cappy chirped, making everyone jump.

"What is it Cappster?" Boss muttered, not even turning to look at Cappy but continued gazing at the lovely lady, Bijou.

"We could play Let's All Match Up And Get Laid!" Cappy said giggling madly after what he said.

Again, everyone stared awkwardly at Cappy. All the guys smiled and nodded, and started to choose which girls they wanted to get laid with, while the girls slightly shuffled to the other side of Bijou's room.

"How about not Cappy?" Pashmina glared at him, which made Cappy quiet.

"I got the perfect idea!" Sandy stood up and cleared her throat.

"It better not be stupid, Like that game Cappy mentioned," Bijou noted, in her strong French accent.

Boss blushed, love struck by Bijou's adorable little pigtails that wiggled whenever she made a movement.

"Does Truth or Dare sound stupid to you?" Sandy smiled confidently.

Almost everybody nodded and shook their heads like crazy.

"As long as it's not too extreme, like getting laid." Snoozer said with a loud yawn at the end. (Yes yes, Dear Snoozer is alive, but he is very lazy xD)

"But that's the fun part!" Hamtaro pouted like a little boy who didn't get that shiny red toy truck in the window.

"Fine,... It can be a little bit extreme." Snoozer groaned.

"Alright! Who's first? Wait, I want to go first. Hey Pashy Baby, Truth or dare?" Stan asked her, giving her a flirty wink.

Howdy and Dexter glared at Stan, who just ignored their dirty looks.

"Uhm,... Truth please!" she said, not even caring for the nickname Stan just gave her.

**Continued in the next chapter,...**

**Please review folks! **


	2. Pashmina's Little Dream

Stan, Howdy, and Dexter all thought "Damn!" when Pashmina said "Truth".

"Truth, truth, truth,..." Stan said aloud, with his finger tapping lightly on his chin.

"OH! I got a good truth," Hamtaro shouted, leaning over to Stan to whisper it to his ear.

The room got completley silent.

"Whoah ho ho ho Hamtaro! Who knew you had it in you to say such a good truth!" Stan said patting Hamtaro on the back.

Everybody started to fidget, starting to get curious about the truth. Pashmina being the one to fidget the most, started to sweat, hoping it wasn't perverted. Like asking "What her bra size was." or "Have you ever thought dirty about Bijou". But as Stan complimented Hamtaro saying that truth is genius, she knew there was a slim chance of that happening.

"Pashmina?..." Stan asked mischeviously.

"Yes?" Pashmina replied softly.

"Don't worry, it's not totally pervy, or like, have you ever looked at yourself naked and thought you were hot, that's a good truth but you would probably chicken out." Stan said.

"JUST SAY THE GOD DAMN DARE STAN!" his twin sister bellowed.

And yet again, there was another completly silent moment. Sandy chuckled, and then kept to herself.

"Okayyy, Now Pashmina, What kind of kisses turn you on the most? Like, just a peck, or lots-of-spit-swapping-toungue-action-kisses?" Stan asked.

Dexter and Howdy listened as carefully as they could. Pashmina sighed of relief, she was glad that it wasn't completley perverted.

"Okay, well I think the most romantic kisses start out as your lips, meshing together, with one another's hands on each others face, and then there starts to be a little toungue action. Then when the kiss starts to slow down, they pull apart, smile, gaze at each other, and start holding each other. With the guys arms around the girls waist, and the girls around the guy's neck,..." Pashmina sighed dreamily, gazing up at the ceiling, smiling a little bit.

"How romantic!" Bijou sighed dreamilly as well, dreaming of her and that certain boy, caressing each other like how Pashmina explained.

Dexter, Howdy, and Stan sat there gazing at Pashmina. They imagined themselves kisses her passionatley the way Pashmina explained, just like in movies. For a while there they just sat there, quiet and dreaming.

The girls imagined themselves getting kissed like that from that certain someone,

And the rest of the guys imagined themselves getting to 3rd base(Naughty Naughty Boys xD).

And for the THIRD time, there was ANOTHER silence.

Maxwell decided to break the silence by clearing his throat.

"Ahem, I think it's Pashmina's turn to ask someone" Maxwell said, looking at everyone around him.

"Oh yeah! Sorry, I got distracted," she giggled. "Okay, so,...Panda! Truth or dare?" she asked.

Panda tapped his chin for a few seconds, then calmly said.

"Dare!"

_**To be continued,...**_

**There's more to come in the next chapter! Hurrah:3 Please review! **

Return to Top


	3. Panda's Gay Lover

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while! ; A girl's gotta live outside the internet too ya'know! ; shot **

Pashmina thought for a moment, "Hmm, Oh! I got a dare!"

Panda smiled smugly, Pashmina seemed like an innocent girl, she couldn't think of anything that extreme.

"Okay Panda-Kun, I dare you to go up to the next _male_ who walks by our house, and act promiscuous to him," she slyly said, startling everyone around her.

"Oh sugar honey ice tea!" Panda yelped.

Everybody hollered in laughter.

"Come on Panda! You might find you have better luck with guys then girls!" Stan barked, holding his stomach from laughing too much. (Don't you bug poor Pandy-kinz! DX)

Panda held his head in grief muttering,"Why me?"

Fifteen Minutes Later

Everyone pushed little Panda out the door in the freezing, wet weather. Then everyone darted upstairs to watch and listen to this dare on the heated balcony. (Damn Bijou's wealthiness DX ) He shivered, for the only raingear he had was just an umbrella. He hoped someone would feel bad for him and get him out of this mess, but he knew this was the consequence for choosing dare. Just as he was about to go back to Bijou's place and try to bang the door opened. A person walked by her place. A _male _guy, who he actually knew to make matters worse.

"Hi there, Jingle, you sexy piece of man meat." Panda said, stroking a finger along his own chest beside Bijou's mailbox.

Jingle raised an eye brow,"Panda, have you been driven into the foul ways of crack? That stuff makes you do crazy things, like hump pillows, and quack."

"No, I just have this,... urge to take you down to the candy shop." he said, in his most sexiest voice.

Jingle was getting terribly scared. But became terrified when Panda came closer, stroking Jingle's cheek which was soaked by the rain falling from the stars.

"Come on baby, I know you secretly want me to pet your ehm,...screwdriver?" Panda said, hoping someone would bail him out right now.

The poor walking musical got so scared he had a tinkle in his pants, and ran back home after what Panda said.

Panda sighed of relief and was glad the gay-Panda-time was over. He ran back to Bijou's place and opened the door to uncontrollable laughter.

"THAT WAS SO FUCKIN' FUNNY!" Cappy chortled, nearly dying of laughter.

**Panda was getting annoyed with all the laughter so he did the unthinkable,... he,...**

**took off his shirt to reveal that he had,...**

**shiny Abercrombie abs?**

Everyone became dead silent and stared at Panda. But the silence was ended shortly after all four girls went glomping Panda.

"Sandy!" Maxwell cried.

"Oooh, I know milk does a body good, but just how much have you been drinking?" Penelope seductively said. (OMG! PEDOPHILING!)

Panda groaned and put back on his shirt, all the girls then snapped back to reality.

"There, peace and quiet." Panda smugly smiled. "Alright, since it's my turn, I must ask,...Howdy! Truth or dare?"

Howdy did eenie-meenie-minie-mo in his head to decide to do a truth or a dare.

"I would like one of them' truthes if ya don't mind!" he smiled.


	4. Howdy's CrazyGoNut's Truth

**10 Review anniversary folks! Thank you all! xD**

"Truth, truth, truth,..." Panda repeated to himself. Howdy sat there, with his hands under his bottom to control his squirming.

Dexter was beginning to sweat, he wished dearly that Panda wouldn't dare Howdy to do anything "Pashmina" related. He began to fan himself with his hands.

Stan's eye brow raised at Dexter then grinned,"Seems like you are having a movie showing in your head that's rated R." Dexter's face flushed.

"How dare you say that Stan! It is wrong to think about those kind of things especially doing that with the innocent Pashmina! We must respect women you know!" Dexter snapped at Stan. Stan lightly chuckled and smiled at Dexter, his face looked as if it were going to crack into a burst of laughter.

"I mean't you killing Howdy and blood and guts all over the place, not you raping Pashmina." Stan laughed, and so did everyone else. Except three people, a frozen Pashmina, a blushing Dexter, and a crazy-go-nuts-mad Howdy.

"IT'S SUPPOSED TA BE ABOUT ME FOLKS!" Howdy yelled, putting everyone silent.

"Alright, alright, what colour underwear are you wearing, and if anybody has the same colour or pattern, you must kiss them," he slyly said, happy that he's finally getting revenge for everyone who forced him to scare poor Jingle away.

Howdy shuddered,"D-Does that include on of them males?!" Howdy stammered. Panda nodded, he was suddenlly about to have the time of his life watching the next few moments. Howdy gulped and then looked down at his undies underneath his pants to find he had worn his pink, Teletubbie briefs. Howdy smiled and thought to himself, "Ha! No guy would wear pink undies, and wouldn't have the Telutubbies, but pink is Pashmina's favorite colour, and she might be wearing pink undies! Dang I'm a genius!" he grinned and then gleefully said,"Does anybody have pink, or Teletubby underwear?" ... Long awkward silence, everyone was staring at Howdy with a 'WTF' emotion planted on their faces, except one,...

Maxwell had a worried look on his face, he was blushing and then raised his hand,"Uhm,... I-I have pink underwear on right now,..." Maxwell said quietly, but strangly enough his words were heard so that everyone heard.

"Oh snap crackle pop!" Howdy studdered. "Pashmina? Aren't you wearing pink underwear?!" he asked, hoping to hear the words yes ring through his ears.

Pashmina reddened,"Uhm,...I-I'm not wearing any u-underwear,..." she looked down at the ground, still as red as a strawberry.

It suddenlly was a blushing festival! Pashmina was pink because she had no panties, Maxwell was red because he's gonna have to do the unexpected, and Dexter and Howdy we're blushing, thinking of Pashmina in none of the sheets that covered her parts, Dexter even had blood trickling down from his nose!

Howdy all of a sudden did the unexpected, he ran up to Maxwell and glomped him, locking lips with him. Maxwell's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

Sandy was furious, she didn't want her boy getting into some yaoi action in front of her, especially with a guy like Howdy. She whipped her ribbon across Howdy,"GET THE HELL OFF MY BOYFRIEND YOU WESTERN BASTARD!" she screamed, viens popping out of her head. She dragged Maxwell back to his spot and gave Howdy, who was rubbing his back in pain.

"It was a dare!" Howdy cried meekly.

Everybody else just stood there with "..."'s above their head.

"...Stop the madness and get back into the game!" Bijou wailed, with a worried expression on her face like this was going to end up bad.

Boss gave a feminine giggle as she talked, Hamtaro was scared,...terribly scared,...

"Howdy? Ask someone?" Oxnard tried to change the whole scenario.

"Oh yeah! Sorry, ehm,... Oxnard? Truth or dare?" he asked, and stopped rubbing his back.

"Hmm, Truth!" Oxnard smiled.

**Yeah, chapter's nuts and confusing :3 Go ahead and flame! **


	5. The Truth about Oxnard

Howdy tapped his finger upon his chin and thought, thought, thought.

"I have a suggestion if you-" Cappy tried to say, but got cut off.

"I DON'T WANT ANY OF YER DANG SUGGESTIONS YOU SICK LITTLE MOO COW." Howdy screamed.

"You know if you need any tampons, I'v always got some Howdy. I'v got both small and super absorbent." Boss offered. Everyone gave the usually-macho man a strange stare, wondering what the hell he was doing with some tampons. Small and super absorbent tampons.

Cappy's face turns as white as snow not only from the way he was yelled at, but due to a brain corruption from Boss' tampon useage and fainted.

"Oh my gosh! They killed Cappy!" Penelope gasped. Sandy shook her head and pointed accusingly at Howdy. "You bastard!"

Maxwell ran over to Cappy, checking his pulse, and his pockets for money to find he only had a few measley pennies. "Damn, I thought this kid would be loaded with all the damn hats he gets." Maxwell groaned as he threw the pennies harshly at his face.

"Okay I'v got one of them dares for you Oxnard!" Howdy chimed.

Oxnard nodded hesitantly, chewing his gum rapidly. "Yes sir?"

Everyone leaned in to hear what Howdy had to ask.

"What's your..."

...

"WHAT'S YOUR MIDDLE NAME?" Howdy asked.

Bijou and Pashmina started to cry.

Hamtaro turned into a raging emo.

Penelope screamed.

Dexter fainted beside Cappy.

Maxwell tried to reach for Sandy's butt.

And Snoozer picked his nose. "Durrr" he said quite stupidly.

Oxnard fidgeted and looked away from everyone.

"Well uhm,...everybody...my middle name is..."

...

"Hagaanfloozen."

Everyone stared at Oxnard if he was some sort of mutant.

"Haagan...floozen?" Hamtaro said as he tilted his head to the side.

"NO" Oxnard bellowed, with a sudden evil voice.

A yellow liquid seeped around Penelope. "Aw crap.." she muttered.

"It is pronounced HAH-GAHN-FLECKEN with tongue clicks inserted here and the number 9!" Oxnard yelled, laughing maniacally.

Panda's eyes sparkled. "It's beautiful, I'm naming my first daughter that.". Happy tears flowed from Panda's eyes.

Everyone sweatdropped.

Hamtaro twitched but then shook his head to get the scary image of Panda's alien looking but somewhat hot daughter out of his head, "Okay, ask someone Oxnard" he said.

Oxnard returned to his normal gelattionous self. "Ah! Right, uhmm,...Sandy, truth or dare?"

Sandy twirled her hair around her finger, "Ahh,...dare please!"

Dudes,...sorry for not updating in like...a year. Very busy. xDD And I forgot about this. ;o; Here you go! gets shot for most likely putting all these guys on crack


End file.
